Old, Young Love (slow updates)
by PansycakeHere
Summary: Tris and Tobias broke up 14 years ago after Tris found Tobias cheating on her with Nita, his co-worker. Tris was pregnant with Tobias baby. This is set when their kid is beginning high school, little does Tris know that Tobias is a teacher at the high school. Tris was 19 when she found Tobias cheating. Modern Day. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, PansycakeHere! This is my first fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

Tris POV

It has been 14 years since I found Tobias cheating on me.

_Flashback_

_I was visiting Tobias at work after my doctors appointment. __I had just __found out that I was pregnant . I was very excited, but scared to tell Tobias about the baby. I didn't know if he would want to keep it. What if he didn't want to keep it? What if he left me? These thoughts went through my head and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Tobias' office. I somehow mustered up the courage and opened the door. I was not expecting to see Tobias' coworker Nita swapping spit with my fiancé. I knelt down on the floor and cried. Once the first sob came out of my mouth, Tobias and Nita turned around. I looked into Tobias' eyes and saw a mixture of sorrow, pity, and anger. Before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth I said, "How could you! I loved you! We're over!" I stood up and threw my engagement ring at my ex-fiancé's head, then running out of the office as fast as I could. __As I was running, I heard heavy footsteps following me. I heard Tobias yelling at me to come back and let him explain. I never looked back._

_End of Flashback_

I still miss Tobias to this day, but I still have a reminder of him. I kept the baby that I was going to tell Tobias about. His name is Alexander Andrew Prior. Alex is about to start high school at Divergent High. Alex is very popular. He is very social and is very handsome. Alex still doesn't know who his father is, only that every year on this day, I sob my eyes out because of him. Sometimes I wish that my life didn't turn out this terrible, that one day I'll just wake up from this nightmare and have Tobias back, but then I don't want to wake up. Sometimes I just want to spend quality time with Alex, and forget that Tobias ever left me. Forget all my troubles and just be there for my kid.

After thinking about that, I need to get up. I get out of bed and go wake up Alex. I go to his room and see him laying there. I walk over and see his blonde hair all scuffed up and dark circles under his eyes, probably texting until late again. I shake his shoulder and he just grumbles,  
"5 more minutes." I then decide that I have to take drastic measures. I go into the kitchen and get a bucket with ice cold water. I then go back to Alex's room and dump the contents onto his head. He then wakes up screaming. He looks over at me with his dark blue eyes and I feel a pang in my chest. I quickly shake it off and say, "C'mon! You have to get up so you can register for Divergent High today." He quickly gets up and ready, while I go to the kitchen and make a signature breakfast, bacon and eggs. Once we inhale out breakfast I go and get ready.

**Page Break**

I am done getting ready and Alex and I get into my Black SUV. After a 10 minute drive to the school, we get out and go into the school, getting ready to register Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Sorry about the confusion earlier with chapter two if you got the email. I accidently reposted the first chapter. Anyway, on with the story. Don't forget to review!**

Tris POV

As we walk into the school, I am surrounded by other high schoolers and parents. As Alex and I wait in line for our turn to register, we talk about what after school things he wants to do. He said that he wanted to do basketball and track. A few minutes after talking about this, we make it to the front of the line. We walk up to the lady at the desk with a nametag that says, Miss. Matthews. She has on a blue blazer and a seemingly permanent scowl. We sit at the chairs in front of the desk and Miss. Matthews has an expectant look on her face. "What is your child's last name?" She asks without looking up. "E- Prior." I say, forgetting that our last name isn't Eaton anymore. She hands me some forms to fill out and hands Alex his schedule. After I fill out the forms, look over at Alex. "What's your schedule look like?" He hands it to me and I read it.

**Alex Prior**

**Freshman**

**Locker #646**

**Combo- 12-34-50**

**Science- Miss. Matthews: Room 161**

**Math- Mr. Max: Room 176**

**Off Hour**

**Music- Mrs. Wu: Room 234**

**Lunch: Cafeteria**

**Art- Mrs. Wu: Room 234**

**Off Hour**

**P.E.- Mr. Eric and Mr. Four: Gym**

After finishing looking at Alex's schedule I pass it back to him. We stand up from the chairs and say thank you to Miss. Matthews. She replies with a forced smile. As we walk away from the registration desk, we decide that we should go around the school making sure that Alex knows his way around.

**Page Break**

We are almost done with our loop around the school. We already went to Alex's locker and tested it out so he would be prepared. We just have to stop by the gym. As we are walking towards the gym I hear a familiar voice. I stop and look around, while Alex looks at me with confusion. I look around again and decide that we should just go to the gym. While we are walking towards the gym I hear a voice shout, "TRISSY!" I turn around and am face to face with the biggest pansycake on earth. Also know as Uriah. I run over to him and give him a bear hug. I haven't talked to him in 14 years because when I found Tobias cheating, I ran away. I really missed all my friends, but then I remember why I left in the first place. I come back to reality as I see Uriah looking at me. I realize he probably asked me something, most likely why I have been gone so long. "What?" I ask. "Why were you gone for 14 years?" Uriah replies. I always imagined how I would tell my friends and family why I left for this long period of time, but I never actually thought that I would have to ever face this moment. "TobiascheatedonmeandIranaway." I say with one breath. He looks at me quizzically. "What?" he says. I take a deep breath and repeat, "Tobias cheated on me and I ran away." He looks at me with pity and confusion. "Why would Tobias do that? What's weird is that when you disappeared, he blocked everyone out, including Zeke." He says. That confuses me. Why would Tobias even care if he was the one who cheated on me? As I think this I forget that Alex was standing there the whole time. "Who's Tobias?" Alex asks me. I sigh and reply, "Your father."


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school just started up again and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Anyway I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I'm not sure if they are very good. If you have any ideas on how to make this story better, please PM me. This chapter is set in Tobias' Point of View, so I hope you like that, and thank you to katherina6886 for the shoutout. Check out her stories, they are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Divergent series.**

**Tobias POV**

14 years ago today, my life crumbled before my eyes.

_Flashback_

_I was working in my office, not focusing on work. Tris was at a doctor's appointment and I was worried sick. Lately she has been acting up and she is getting morning sickness. As I drift off into la-la land, I don't even notice my office door opening. I look behind me and see none other than my slutty co-worker, Nita. You see Nita has always liked me and has tried many times to break Tris and I up. However, she has never succeeded, until today. "How's your work going?" She asks with a seductive smile. I don't reply, just ignore her. The next thing I know, I am being handcuffed to my desk chair. I whirl around and see Nita's make-up caked face coming toward mine. I try to push her away, but she handcuffed both my hands to the back of my chair. The only way I could get out is to raise my hands above my head. I start to raise my hands, but before I can I feel rough, lipstick covered lips on mine. I struggle and try to swallow the bile that is rising in my throat. As I'm about to break free of this horrible situation, the door bursts open. I look and see Tris standing there. "How could you! I loved you! We're over!" Tris draws there hand back and I feel a pain on my forehead. I look on the floor and see Tris' engagement ring. I look up and see that Tris has run. With all the strength I have with no use of my arms, I push Nita off of me and swing my hands over my head. They are still handcuffed, but that will have to do. I run out the door and see Tris' petite, running figure and start sprinting towards it. I yell for her to come back and let me explain, but Tris doesn't even look behind her. I keep running, but she is too fast. She's gone._

_End of Flashback_

That day has haunted my dreams more than my abusive father ever had. That day I lost the love of my life and I haven't seen her since. I heard from Uriah that when he went to Tris', the house was empty. She disappeared, and it's all my fault. More than anything, do I wish to take that day away, and have Tris back, but I know that it is too late. By now she is probably married to another guy, with all the children she ever wanted. While I'm here being my emotionless self, wishing to have Tris back, knowing in the back of my mind that I never will.

I get out of bed and decide to be productive. After the whole Nita accident happened, I quit my job at the office and decided to be a high school gym teacher. Not my best decision, but I would do anything to get away from the slut that took the best thing in my life away from me. I walk into my kitchen and make some toast. I really need to go grocery shopping. After my boring breakfast, I go into my room and change, getting ready for the day ahead of me.

**Page Break**

When I get to the school for registration, I am met with lots of parents and lots of high school kids. I circle around the crowd that has gather and stalk over to my office in the gym. As I'm walking there, I hear a loud voice shout, "TRISSY!" And with that one word, my heart swells.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I might do Tobias' point of view for the next chapter, I'm still not sure. Again, if you have any ideas, PLEASE PM ME! Don't forget to review!**

**-PansycakeHere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm back again. Well anyway, you know what to do. Read, review, favorite, follow, and PM. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent; all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias' POV**

_Previous: As I'm walking there, I hear a loud voice shout, "TRISSY!" And with that one word, my heart swells._

I follow the voice to find Uriah hugging a petite, blonde haired girl, while a teenage boy is standing off to the side awkwardly. I quietly creep towards them. I hide behind one of the brick walls in the hallway so I can get a better view of them, but they can't see me. Since I took such a long time walking over here, I didn't hear part of their conversation. The only thing I hear is Tris say, "Your father." At this confusion enters my mind. Uriah is this kid's father? Is this Tris' kid? Did Uriah and Tris have a kid? After shoving these questions to the back of my mind, I look back over at them and see that the kid has a confused look on his face. I expect him to ask more questions, but he runs away from Tris. Tris runs after him and Uriah just stands there. I decide that it is best if I talk to Uriah first. I walk up to Uriah and the minute I am about to ask him about Tris, he punches me square in the face. "What was that for?!" I shout at Uriah. "For cheating on Tris." He states. "I didn't cheat on her!" I object. "Really, because from the story I just heard from Tris, you did." He says. I decide that I should tell him my side of the story.

**Page Break**

"So let me get this straight. Nita handcuffed your hands behind a chair, made out with you against your will, Tris walked in, and then you basically let her run off for 14 years?" He clarifies. "Pretty much." I reply. "I must get Fourtris back together, even if it takes all the dauntless cake in the world!" Uriah runs around screaming. I decide to let him go on his little screaming rampage and walk to my office. When I get there, I see many people checking out the gym, but the only people that stand out to me are the boy and Tris. I decide to not let Tris know that I am a teacher here yet. I think that if I just hold off until the end of the year, then I will reveal myself and Tris can't take the boy out of the school. My plan might work as long as two things don't happen…

1\. The boy is not Tris' kid and she is just registering him for a friend

2\. Tris finds out my identity before I tell her and she moves away forever again

As long as those things don't happen, then I think that my plan will succeed.

**Tris POV (from when Alex runs away after figuring out Tobias is his dad)**

"Your father." Right as those two words escape my mouth, Alex is sprinting away from me as fast as he can. I start running after him, leaving Uriah and my worries behind me, just trying to catch up with my kid. I run around corners, trying to keep him in my sight, when I realize that he is running to the gym. I get strange looks from parents, but I ignore them. I take the shortcut to the gym and see Alex standing by the bleachers, trying not to be seen by me. With his back to me, I run up to him and tackle him to the ground. Since Alex did not see me coming, I winded him. He looks up and sees that it is me. He quickly gets up and tries to run away, but I am too quick. I grab his wrist and turn him around, "what's wrong?" I ask. "I want to meet dad." He says. _You can't meet him. He'll hurt you just like he did me. _"Do you want to know the real story of how your father and I broke up?" I ask him. He nods his head yes, not being able to process words. I start to tell him about how I had just finished my doctor's appointment, already feeling tears prick my eyes. _No Tris, he won't hurt you anymore._

**Page Break**

After telling Alex about what really happened, he looks at me with a great amount of pity. I really hate when people give me pity, even if it comes from my own son. "Do you want to go sign up for some clubs now?" He nods, still processing what a horrible man his father is. We walk over to the track booth and start to sign Alex up. Do you ever have that feeling where someone is watching you? That is what I am feeling right now. I casually look behind me and gasp. I did not expect them to be here.

**Who is Tris wondering about? I'm sorry if this chapter was horrible. I really didn't know what to write. I think that I will do the rest of Alex's registration in the next chapter, and then I will do his first day of school. If you have any ideas of how to make this story better, don't be afraid to PM me or review. Thanks for all of your support! **

**-PansycakeHere **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger and not updating. I've been really busy with school and all that other 'great stuff'. Remember to review! I hope to get lots of reviews on this update! Anyway, on with the story.**

_Previous:_

_Do you ever have that feeling where someone is watching you? That is what I am feeling right now. I casually look behind me and gasp. I did not expect them to be here._

**Tris Point of View**

"CHRISTINA?" I scream out with joy. "TRIS!" she yells back. We run towards each other and collide with a huge hug. Suddenly Christina pulls away. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN TRIS?! YOU'RE GONE FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND THEN SUDDENLY YOU SHOW UP!" she screams out with anger. "I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do." "Heck yes you do!" she says. "Okay, look. I have already explained this story so many times today, but here goes. Tobias cheated on me and I ran away, but I was pregnant with his kid. Oh ya, Christina meet Alex, my son. Alex meet Christina, my best friend." I say gesturing with my hands. "You ran away with Tobias child? Did he know?" Christina asks. "No, when I got back from my doctor's appointment, learning that I was pregnant with his child, I saw him cheating, ran away, and never looked back." I say.

Christina looks at me with pity and I hate it. I hate that Tobias cheated on me. I hate that I never got the perfect life I dreamed of. I look back up and realize that I zoned out. "Hey Alex, do you want to meet someone?" Christina says, directing her attention to my son. "Who?" Alex asks her agnostically. **(For those of you who don't know, agnostically means skeptically.) **"A friend." She replies. I look at her with a questioning look in my eyes. She knows that I would not want to see Tobias, but that I need to. I'm about to stop her when she walks up to a teenage boy. "Alex, I would like you to meet Noah, my son. I think you guys will get along." She says while introducing him. Noah has her dark brown hair and celery green eyes. "Hi, I'm Alex." My son introduces himself. "Noah, as you just heard." Noah replies. He and Alex walk off toward the track booth to sign up. I'm glad Alex has made at least one friend.

"You have to tell him." Christina says. "Who?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer. "Tobias, duh." She replies. I want to tell her that I would rather die than see that man again, but part of me want to know what became of him. Uriah had said that he shut everyone out when I left, but was that really true? "Yes." Christina said. "I said that out loud?" I say. She nods in reply. We walk over to our two boys who have decided to move to the basketball booth. I think to myself, _Alex and I will be fine here._

**Tobias Point of View**

As I'm watching Tris, I see her make eye contact with someone. I look at where her eyes are directed and see Christina. I forgot that her son, Noah, was starting at Divergent High this year. I start to walk around the people who have gathered to get a closer look.

"CHRISTINA?" I hear Tris yell with joy. I wish that she would do that to me if she saw me, but I know that if she saw me, she'd run for the hills. I make my way over to the track booth to help with the fast growing line. As I am helping, I see Noah and Tris' kid get in the back of the line. The lines not that long, so within no time, they are at the front. "How can I help you?" I ask, being nicer. "Hey Four, you don't need to put on the nice act around me. I mean come on. Anyway, me and Alex here would like to sign up for track." Noah says. So that's the kids' name. Alex. It fits him well. "Okay. Just put your names and emails on this list and we'll get back to you." I say, mostly looking at Alex. He has these dark blue eyes that look so familiar, but before I can figure out where they're from, the boys leave to go to the next booth. I tell Amar, who was also helping at the track booth, that I'm going to go help some more parents. I head toward the crowd that has died down because it's almost one in the afternoon. I scan the room, looking for Tris. I find her and decide that it is best if I just go back to my office. I don't want to seem like a stalker. After all, I have watched her all day, and I think people are starting to notice. I walk into my office and see Eric standing there.

"What do you want Eric?" I say annoyed. "Nothing much, just wondering who you were staring at for a good amount of time." He says with an ugly smirk, stretching the piercings in his face. "None of your business." I say with even more annoyance. "Actually, it is my business because I noticed that she had a kid that she was signing up. I think he's in one of our classes. I would love to meet her. In fact, I'll go talk to her right now and inform her that you were staring at her." He says while sneaking out of the room like the weasel he is. I run after him and see that he is a few yards away from Tris. I sprint over to him, trying not to draw attention. I catch up with him just as he is at least a few feet away from her. _Good thing her back is turned or else she would recognize me. _I think to myself. I grab Eric and drag him back to my office. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask him. "Trying to figure out why you are so obsessed with that little stiff." He replies back. Once the words come out of his mouth, I punch him in the face. "Don't talk about her like that." I say. "I will find out who she is at some point Four." Eric walks out of the room. I decide to check outside for good measure. I look out there and see that Eric is heading in the direction of the exit, probably to get ice for the bruise that is most likely going to form on his oh so pretty face. I look around one more time and see Tris and Christina walking out of the gym. Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of her.

**Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I got bored and decided to write. Just so you know, I think that I will start making a schedule for updating. I'll get back to you guys about that. Just to clarify,Noah does not know that Four is Tobias. Anyways, I need some ideas. If you have any please, I'm begging you, PM me. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**-PansyCakeHere**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't an update. I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!**

**I FINALLY figured out a schedule that I can update on. I think that I am available to update on the weekends and some late start days(Wednesday mornings).**

**Thank you for reading my story and remember if you have any ideas, I am totally willing to put them into my story! And I'm so sorry to ask this, it's just that I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like. I would just like to know your guys' opinion of my story. Tell me if it's horrible, I just need to know.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-PansyCakeHere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you Divergentstar85 for helping me try to make this story better. You rock! Anyway, my review goal for this chapter is 5 reviews! I know you guys can do it. I really just want to know what you think. Okay, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris POV**

Tomorrow is the day my baby is starting high school! I'm so excited, but I feel so old. Like usual, I get up and out of bed, starting to get ready for the day. I go to my bathroom and take a shower, then hop out with just a towel around me. I walk over to my closet and try to find something presentable to wear. I decide on a black v-neck, dark gray cardigan, dark blue jeans, and my black combat boots. I put my hair up in a messy bun before leaving the room to wake up Alex.

I walk into Alex's room and see that he is sitting on top of his bed, already dressed.

"What's for breakfast?" He asks me without looking up.

"Who are you and what have you done with my lazy son?" I ask.

"What, I can't wake up early and save you a few minutes of my moaning and groaning?"

I look at him quizzically. He's definitely up to something. I walk out of the room and start towards the kitchen. I decide that Alex had actually gotten himself up today, he deserves a reward. I start to make his favorite, banana chocolate chip pancakes. I get out the ingredients and start to cook.

**Page Break**

After some failed attempts at making pancakes, I finally get the recipe right. I call Alex to get some breakfast and he comes in, with a huge grin on his face. Now I know something is going on. I decide that it's probably because it's his first day of high school tomorrow. After we eat a "delicious" breakfast, I decide that we should go get a car wash. Alex and I hop into the car and start driving to the gas station near our apartment.

Once we get to the car wash, I decide to ask Alex why he is acting like he is on some type of happy drug.

"What is happening to you? Did your friends give you some drug?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to get you in a good mood, and what best way to do it than to be in a good mood myself." He replies.

"What do I need to be in a good mood for?" I ask, very confused and a little bit scared.

"I-I want to meet my father." He stutters out.

_No._ I want to reply to him. I wish I hadn't told him that Tobias was his father. I was hoping on never seeing him again. I should have just left his father a mystery.

"W-why?" I ask.

"I think I have the right to meet my own father." He replies forcefully. He rolls down his window to let out some of the warm air. We are still waiting in line for our turn to wash our car.

"I know that you should meet him, but why would you want to meet the man who abandoned and hurt us? Why?" I ask, trying to hold back tears. I have seen this in movies. The kid wants to meet the father, then asks the mom, she says no, and the kid ends up running away. I can't let that happen. Alex is one of the only things that's important in my life. I will not let him slip away because of my foolishness.

"I want to meet him. Whether you like it or not. I will call Uriah or Christina and have them take me to meet him." He says.

"No. No you will not. I don't want you to get hurt. I won't let you." I say. I see that it is our turn to go into the car wash. I push on the gas and pull into the wash. I turn towards Alex, still arguing with him. We argue and argue; until we both feel a cold liquid hit us. I open my eyes and see that Alex forgot to shut his window before we came in, because we were arguing. I start to laugh my head off and see Alex doing the same thing. That's what I love about my life, one minute I could be arguing and the next, I could be laughing my head off. We pull out of the car wash and decide that when we get home we will clean up the car.

**Page Break (get ready Divergentstar85, your idea is coming)**

Once Alex and I get out of the now, sort of cleaned car, we decide to head inside. I look on the kitchen counter and realize that I left my phone here because we rushed out so quickly. I turn it on and see that I have 3 new messages and 1 missed call. I look through them and see that they are all from Xander, my handsome, loving boyfriend. You heard me right. I may not have fully moved on from Tobias, but that doesn't mean I am going to let him rule my life forever. I look through the texts and see that he wanted to go out tonight.

I look over at Alex who has decided to lay on the couch and turned out an Avalanche game. I, being the mother I am, decide to throw a pillow at his face to get his attention. He looks up at me expectantly.

"Is it okay if I go out with Xander tonight?" I ask my son. I know that this has been a tough day for him and think that maybe I should just stay home with him.

"Ya, but to be honest, why do you even like Xander. I certainly don't like him." He says. He is always telling me that he doesn't like Xander, but I know that he is just looking out for me. He knows how scared I am to get into relationships and I love that he is the way he is.

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad. Okay, I'll probably be out until late, so I expect you to not be throwing a party when I get back home, understand?" I question him.

"Yes, madam mom." He replies.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

And with that note, I walk out the door and to my car. I start it up and realize I don't know where Xander wants me to meet him. I shoot him and text and sit in my car waiting for a reply.

**Underlined and Italics is Xander and Italics is Tris**

_Hey, where should I meet you?_

_Just meet me at Tori's Café, that's good with you right?_

_Totally fine. I'll see you in a sec._

He doesn't reply so I go ahead and drive to Tori's. I sit down at a table and wait for Xander to show up. I see him walk in and I silently admire him. I love how his dark hair falls perfectly and how his green eyes sparkle. He walks over to me and starts talking. Soon the waiter comes up and takes our order.

**Tobias POV (bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I'm sitting in Tori's Café when I see the girl I have been missing for so many years walk in. She sits in a booth and looks at the door, waiting for someone. Soon, a boy with dark hair and green eyes comes in and sees Tris. He looks at her and smiles silently. I miss doing that to her. He walks over to her and they start talking, after the waiter has taken their orders and brought them their food, I decide that I should get closer, just to hear what they are talking about; little did I know that it was me.

"Alex just wants to meet Tobias. I know that he should, that it is the right thing to do, but I don't want him to get hurt Xander." Tris says. _Why would Alex need to meet me and why would he get hurt?_

"Look Tris. I know how stressed out you are. You just moved back, with me joining you, along with your son. But Tris, he needs to meet his father." Xander says.

I rethink what he just said in my mind. I'm a father? Why didn't Tris tell me? I decide to clear my mind and walk out of the café. Leaving all my previous thoughts behind.

**I hope you liked it. I worked really hard on it and remember; I am open to any ideas and will try to put them into my story to the best of my ability. Thanks for everything!**

**-PansycakeHere**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I have no ideas for this story. So I'm sorry if this sucks. If you guys seriously have any ideas that I could use for this story, I WILL include them. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, the lovely Veronica Roth does.**

**Alex POV **

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groan and then realize that today is my first day of high school. I quickly get up and start to get ready. I look through my closet and grab a pair of black shorts and a dark blue v-neck shirt. I go to my bathroom and brush my teeth and deal with my unruly hair.

I walk into the kitchen and hear slight snoring. I look into the living room and there is my mother, lying in an uncomfortable position on the couch. I walk over to her and shake her shoulder gently, and she just stirs a little bit. Deciding that I should get payback on her for the time she dumped the COLDEST WATER IN THE WORLD on my head. I go to the bathroom and get shaving cream and a feather. I walk back up to the living room and see that she isn't there anymore. Where'd she go?

"Ahh!" I scream. I turn around, soaking wet. I see my mom standing there with an empty bucket. I squirt the shaving cream on her head since she is shorter than me. I then decide to put the feather on top of the shaving cream and look at my beautiful masterpiece. I look at the look on my mom's face and run to the bathroom as fast as possible. I lock the door once I get in there. I hide out until I think I'm safe again.

I open the door slowly and look around the corner. I walk out of the bathroom and walk back to the kitchen, looking behind me every once in a while to make sure my mom is following behind me to scare or prank me. I open the fridge and grab an apple juice. I turn behind me and see my mom.

"We'll continue this prank war later. We need to get you to your first day of school!" My mom says excitedly.

We walk out of the apartment and start to drive to the school.

**-Page Break-**

I walk into the school after saying goodbye to my mom. I walk to my locker after a few wrong turns. I wasn't really paying attention when my mom took me on a tour of the school. I wish I did, this is going to be a hard day.

I look at my schedule and see that I have Science with Mrs. Matthews first. I start walking down to her classroom and sit down in the back. I look at my phone and see that I have about ten minutes until class starts. I shuffle through my bag and find my book that I have been reading for a while now. I open up my book, Fablehaven. I've reread this book probably at least twenty times. I start reading and realize that I just got to the part where Kendra and Seth are arriving at Grandpa Sorenson's house.** (If you understood any of that, you are the coolest person ever) **After reading my book for like seven minutes, I look up and see that the class has filled up a lot. I look beside me and see my best friend, Noah. Even though we just met, I consider him my best friend. We start talking about sports and gym, and before we know it Mrs. Matthews is walking up to the front of the class, heels clicking.

She starts talking while I, and most likely the whole class, zone out. I look around the room and look up at the front and see Mrs. Matthews looking expectantly at the class. I look up at the board and see the question: What is TB on the periodic table?

I put my hand in the air and Mrs. Matthews calls on me.

"TB on the periodic table is terbium." I say. Mrs. Matthews looks at me and nods her head. I look at the clock and see that the bell is about to ring. I start to pack my things up, along with the rest of the class.

The bell rings and I'm off to Math.

**-Page Break to Gym-**

I walk into gym after changing into my uniform. I see two older looking guys. I realize this must be Mr. Eric and Mr. Four. Mr. Eric has so many piercings; you can barely see his face. I look at Four and he seems to be giving off this tough guy façade.

I start to do the warm up which is doing 4 laps around the gym. I finish easily and then find Noah still running. I run up to him and he turns and sees me.

"You know Four right?" I ask him.

"Ya. My mom was friends with him and your mom in high school." He replies.

"My mom knows Four?" I ask.

"You didn't know that? Huh, I guess that you should just ask your mom about that."

"Ya, I think I should."I say distantly.

"EVERYBODY GATHER UP!" Mr. Eric screams across the gym.

We all run over to him and Four.

"Today we are going to play dodge ball. It's going to be boys vs. girls. Everybody get to your sides and get ready." Eric explains.

We all gather up and get ready. "No head shots boys!" Four calls.

Eric dumps the balls in the middle of the gym and everyone runs to get one. I get up there second; right after a girl with brown, wavy hair and glasses. I run back to my side and look for a target. I see a bleached blonde girl standing in the middle of the gym looking bored. I throw the ball across the room and it hits her in the shoulder. She gasps and looks to see where the ball came from. She locks eyes with me and glares. If looks could kill. We continue to play, but I feel like I'm being watched. I shake it off and continue playing.

**-Page Break-**

We finish the dodge ball game, girls beating the boys. I feel kind of sad that a bunch of girls beat me, but it's not going to affect me in the future. I look around the gym once more before I head to the changing rooms. I turn and see Four is staring at me. He quickly turns away after he notices that I turned around. I go to the changing rooms and remember that I will have to ask my mom about Four and if she knew him in high school.

**Sorry for the horrible chapter. I was watching the Super Bowl while writing this and I've been so busy lately. I really need ideas for this story so please, I'm begging you, send me some ideas. They can be Fourtris moments, they could be Tris and Alex pranks… anything! Okay, anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. I had some exams and I was just so busy and I know I sound lame and that I'm rambling. Anyway, thank you for staying with this story. Also a shoutout to all of the people who gave me the great ideas to help continue this fanfic. I love you guys! Alright, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Alex POV**

I'm at my locker packing up my stuff after the first day of school. I start walking to the front doors so my mom can pick me up. As I'm walking I hear my name being called out. I turn around and see Four running down the hallway.

"What's up ?" I ask.

"You don't need to be all formal with me Alex, just call me Four." He replies.

I look at him expectantly because he was the one calling my name.

"Oh, ya right. Um, Alex I was wondering if you would like to be on the football team. I know it's rare for a freshman to be on the team but during dodgeball today I saw that you could throw really well. So, what do you say?"

I think about it for a minute. It could be pretty fun to be on the football team. I decide that I'll try and if I don't like it I could always ask Four if I could leave.

"Sure. I'd love to be on the football team." I reply back to him.

"Oh, and since you know, the football teams pretty rough and you might need some practice, do you want to meet up after school on some days?" He asks.

I think about it and then I remember the conversation that I had with Noah in gym. He said that my mom had known Four in high school. I think that my mom might appreciate it if she got to have a reunion with one of her high school friends. Maybe I could surprise her and have him over for practice at our apartment and stay for dinner!

"I might have to ask my mom, but I think that would work. Maybe we could practice at the park near my apartment building some time and you could stay for dinner. Noah told me that you and my mom were friends in high school and I think she would love to see you and catch up." I say.

"That sounds great, Alex! Thanks. So when do you think we can meet up?" He asks with a huge grin.

Maybe Four and my mom were really good friends because he looks over the moon right now and its kind of scaring me.

"We could meet up tonight. I'll just tell my mom that a teacher is coming over to help me with some things. My apartment building is on South Dauntless Way. The apartment number is 46. So, I'll see you tonight?" I ask. I might regret telling him my address later, but he seems trustworthy.

"Ya, definitely. I'll see ya tonight!" He says walking away.

**Tris POV**

I drive up to the parking lot of the high school. I'm going to pick up Alex and I start thinking of what pranks I should do to get him back from this morning. As I'm thinking, I realize that I have been waiting in the parking lot for a long time. Alex should have been back by now. I look up at the front doors right as I see Alex come out with a smile on his face. What's going on?

Alex sees me and comes up to the car.

"Why are you so happy? Are you on drugs?" I ask him.

"Nope. But guess what?! I made the football team and by the way one of my teacher may or may not be coming over for dinner tonight." He says quickly.

"What! You got in trouble on your first day!"

"No! I didn't get in trouble, I just invited one of the gym teachers to help me with the football team stuff and Noah said that you knew him in high school."

I sigh and say that he can have him teacher over, it's not like I have a choice, he already invited them over. I rack through my mind trying to think of the people I knew in high school. I try and think but the only person that comes into my mind is… him. It can't be him. Tobias wouldn't have tried to be buddies with my son. He's too self centered and untrustable. (Sorry, I don't know if that's a real word)

I start to drive home and make sure to have another plate of food ready for dinner tonight.

**Sorry for all the POV changes. This is the last change.**

**Tobias POV**

After the day is over I'm hoping to find Alex. I want to put him on the football team. Not just to get closer to Tris, but because Alex is actually pretty good at throwing and catching, I think he would do well.

I start walking over to the lockers and I see Alex walking towards the door. I call out his name and he turns and jogs over to me.

**Page Break (Sorry about that, I just didn't want to repeat the whole conversation again)**

I am so excited! Tonight I get to see Tris and I get to know my son better! I can't wait. Have you ever been so excited for something that you would just look at the clock and see if it is time to go yet. That's what I'm doing right now. I'm counting down the minutes to when I get to go see my beautiful family, even though we haven't really talked through that yet.

I start to think about how wonderful it would be if Tris was my wife and Alex was our kid. As I'm caught up in my fantasies, I realize that it's time to go to the apartment.

I start driving to the apartment and park in the parking lot. _Here goes nothing_. I think to myself. I go up the elevator and walk down the hallway to the apartment number 46.

I approach the apartment and I stop breathing for a second. _What if she doesn't want to see me? _No I can't think this way. I knock on the door with a closed hard fist. Is it normal to feel a ton of butterflies in your stomach and for your hands to feel sweaty.

Someone opens the door and I am met with Alex's tall frame.

"C'mon in Four!" He says enthusiastically.

I walk in and am met with the blue grey eyes I have been dreaming about.

"Tris."

"Tobias."

**Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~PansycakeHere**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry! I haven't been the greatest person lately with updating, but I have some news. **

**I'm getting out of school in 9 days. As soon as I get out of school, I will try to write a great chapter for you guys. Thank you all for putting up with my horrible updating schedule. I know that this story isn't as good as I want it to be, and I will try to make it better. **

**Summer break is coming really soon and I can't wait to be able to update again!**

**I feel really terrible with leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, so I will give you a little bit of the next chapter, even though I'm still working out some kinks with it.**

**Thanks,**

**PansycakeHere**

**Tobias POV**

For a few minutes we stare at each other, soaking in all of the years that we've lost.

"Wait… You two know each other?" Alex asks confused.

"Alex… I…" Tris stumbles over her words, probably trying to figure out what to say to her son, our son.

_Does Tris know that I know that he's my son? _I think, missing what Tris had just said to Alex.

Tris looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I say, feeling uncomfortable with the hole of confusion I have tossed myself into.

**Sorry it's so short. I just am really stressed out and busy with all of my finals and other crap... I will definitely be able to update this summer and am excited to continue this story.**

**Someone mentioned that if writing this gets too hard, I should have someone adopt it. I really like writing for this story, but I might need help in the future. If anyone is interested, get back to me and we can figure all of this out.**

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry!**

**Thanks, Love you guys,**

**PansycakeHere**


	11. Official Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry that I left you guys with a cliffhanger with the preview of the next chapter thing. I'm sorry that I didn't update at the first start of summer, but I have some good excuses. The first one being that my aunt just got breast cancer so, my mom had to go up to her place and help her with the chemo , and she took her laptop, the only source for me to do my writing on. My second excuse is that, when my mom got back a few days ago, I learned that my grandma had just passed away, which led to us having to go to her funeral yesterday and having to go to her burial later this week. Again, I am sorry for all of the empty promises of updating, but finally what you all have been waiting for is here. Here is Chapter 10! PS, just to let you guys know, I added the preview to the beginning of the story to make sure anyone who didn't remember would still know what was happening. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not Veronica Roth, so I guys I don't own anything.**

**Tobias POV**

For a few minutes we stare at each other, soaking in all of the years that we've lost.

"Wait… You two know each other?" Alex asks confused.

"Alex… I…" Tris stumbles over her words, probably trying to figure out what to say to her son, our son.

_Does Tris know that I know that he's my son?_I think, missing what Tris had just said to Alex.

Tris looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I say, feeling uncomfortable with the hole of confusion I have tossed myself into.

"I was just saying that we used to go to high school together, remember?" Tris replies back with a tight smile.

"Ya. I remember." I reply back. I realize that maybe I can have some fun with this. Maybe make a few jokes and Tris might see that I'm still the same person she was in love with all that time ago.

"I remember how you and Uriah used to prank the principal all the time. You guys had some of the best pranks. You guys were great at getting away with them too, never being caught by any of the facility or anything." I say with a wide grin.

I turn towards Alex and see that he is staring at Tris with awe and disbelief.

"Mom, how much stuff did you get away with? You never would let me prank the principal. You say my pranks are too lame. Will you teach me some of your tricks?!" Alex asks in a huge rush.

Tris looks at me with daggers for eyes. If looks could kill…

"Thank you so much Four." Tris says sarcastically, sending me glares.

_Maybe the whole teasing plan didn't go as well as I hoped it would…_ I thought to myself.

"Well, why don't we go eat? You guys look super hungry." Tris says not making eye contact with me.

We all walk to the table and you can sense the tension in the air. The table has four places set up. Alex and Tris sit on opposite ends, leaving me with the choice to sit next to either of them. I decide that it would probably be best if I sat next to Alex because Tris might just stab me with her fork if I come any closer to her.

An awkward silence fills the air and I don't know why, but I'm the one who interrupts it.

"So, Tris… do you think that Alex would want to still be on the track team if he does JV football or…" I say surprising myself that I was actually the first person to speak up. I only mentioned this because I feel like Alex might be a bit busy and might not be able to keep his grades up. _Man, here I go again. Being a protective dad when Alex doesn't even know that I'm his dad yet._

"I feel like that is a question more for Alex rather than me. I'm just going to go in the kitchen to get dinner. Why don't you guys talk about it?" She says before scurrying off.

I look over at Alex and see that he seems to be pondering the question that I had just asked Tris moments ago.

"I think that I might be able to do both, but I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Alex says in response to my question.

"I think that maybe you just might want to do JV. I'm not saying that you're bad at track or anything. What I'm trying to say is that you might just want to do one considering how much time that both of them take. And, you might want to try to keep your grades up if you even wanted to be on one of the teams, so I think that doing just one might be the way to go." Inside I'm hoping that he'll do JV football because I get to coach that, but Eric, the other teacher, coaches Track.

"I think that I might just do football because, I'm a little bit more interested in that." He says back.

I am filled with instant relief. I am so glad that he chose football over track because I don't want Eric near Alex or Tris. I know that I'm being a little over protective and that I shouldn't be, but I just don't like Eric being near the ones I love, even if they doubt it or don't know it yet.

**Now because this felt a little short, I'm going to do Tris' POV on this situation.**

The doorbell rings and I go to answer the door. I open the door and see Tobias. Tobias Eaton. The person that I was supposed to marry. My ex-fiancé. The person that was my everything.

We stare at each other. I can't believe, of all of the people on the universe it had to be him.

I turn and see a confused Alex.

"Wait… You two know each other?" Alex asks.

"Alex… I…" I stumble over my words, trying to figure out what to say to my son.

"I know Four here from high school." I say. It's not a total lie. I did know him in high school. Senior year was when he finally collected enough courage to ask me out. After that we were in love until that day that changed my life forever.

I look at Tobias expectantly, hoping that he understands that he should agree to the excuse I used to save us from lots of explaining and memories.

He just stares back at me blankly. "What?" He says, oblivious as always.

"I was saying that we used to go to high school together, remember?" I say, making it obvious now that he needs to agree to the story.

"Ya. I remember. I remember how you and Uriah used to prank the principal all the time. You guys had some of the best pranks. You guys were great at getting away with them too, never being caught by any of the facility or anything." He says wearing a wide smirk.

I suddenly remember how much fun I had in high school. I remember how much trouble I should've gotten into, but never did. I smile mentally at this. I then remember that I would not want Alex hearing about this rebellious side of me, even though he has seen it with our many prank wars.

I look at Alex and see him staring at me with disbelief and slight awe.

"Mom, how much stuff did you get away with? You never would let me prank the principal. You say my pranks are too lame. Will you teach me some of your tricks?!" Alex asks in a huge rush.

I look at Tobias with daggers for eyes. If looks could kill, then I would have a dead body in front of me.

"Thank you so much Four." I say sarcastically with a tight smile.

"Well, why don't we go eat? You guys look super hungry." I say trying to get out of more talking.

We all walk to the table and you can sense the tension in the air. The table has four places set up. Alex and I sit on opposite ends, leaving Four with the choice to sit next to either of us. He sits next to Alex. That is a very wise decision because if he comes any closer to me tonight, I might stab him in the eye with a butter knife. An awkward silence fills the air and Tobias decides to break it.

"So, Tris… do you think that Alex would want to still be on the track team if he does JV football or…" He asks me. I feel like he knows something about Alex. He can't possibly know that he is his father. I mean I have been careful to make sure of that.

"I feel like that is a question more for Alex rather than me. I'm just going to go in the kitchen to get dinner. Why don't you guys talk about it?" I say before running off to the kitchen.

Once I get to the kitchen, I see that the chicken that I had made is all cooled down and ready to be served. I get ready to go back to the dining room, when I decide that I want to listen in on Tobias and Alex's conversation.

"I think that I might be able to do both, but I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Alex says in response to Tobias' earlier asked question.

"I think that maybe you just might want to do JV. I'm not saying that you're bad at track or anything. What I'm trying to say is that you might just want to do one considering how much time that both of them take. And, you might want to try to keep your grades up if you even wanted to be on one of the teams, so I think that doing just one might be the way to go." I look into Tobias' eyes and see… is that hope? I must be going crazy.

"I think that I might just do football because, I'm a little bit more interested in that." Alex says back.

I continue looking at Four and see him staring at Alex proudly. He looks at Alex with such admiration, and I love it.

Seeing him interact with Alex like that makes me want to forgive him and then we can all be a family. I realize that I'm kidding myself. I mean come on. Forgive him? I start to think of why I would do that, I mean he broke my heart so bad that I almost never recovered. I shouldn't have feelings for him. I mean I have a great boyfriend, who I am hoping will just propose soon! I think back to the conversation that I had with Xander on our last date. I remember Xander saying this.

_ "…But Tris, he needs to meet his father." _

I then realize that I am being selfish. I'm selfish for not letting Alex meet his father. I'm selfish for not telling Tobias that Alex is his kid. But the most selfish act that I have done is not forgiving Tobias.

**Wow! I can't believe how much I just wrote! One of the longest chapters! So guys… I mentioned earlier that I was struggling with getting this story updated quickly and that some of it is confusing and terribly written. I asked you guy about whether I should have someone adopt this story or help me co-write it. I want your guys' help with whether I should just continue the story on my own or having one of my very favorite authors, Keeper of the Ends, help co-write it. I decided that before I decide anything, I want your guys' input on the topic. I want you guys to vote as to whether I should get help with this story, or if I should just continue writing it on my own. But, before anyone decides on what they want to vote for, I recommend that you read some of Keeper of the Ends stories. They are great and if you guys are leaning toward me just writing it by myself, I would consider reading some of Keeper's stories first. I know I kind of am leaning towards Keeper helping me, but I want you guys to help me decide. **

**Thanks for everything!**

**-PansycakeHere**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! How's it going? I hope it's going alright. I know this sounds weird but, I feel like summer is more stressful than the school year. I know lots of people don't agree with that but in the summer I feel like I have to do so many projects and then I have summer homework and I just get stressed. Oh, and did you guys see the Fandom of the Month package this month. It was one of my favorites! I feel terrible though because I haven't finished the last two episodes of this season of Once Upon A Time. Anyway, enough of the rant. I know like nobody read that so… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Divergent, I would be eating Dauntless Cake to the end of time. And am I… no.**

**Tris POV**

It has been a week since dinner with Tobias. I'm getting ready to go on a date with Xander. I remember what I was thinking when Tobias left our house a week ago. It seems like forever now.

**_Flashback _**

_I continue looking at Four and see him staring at Alex proudly. He looks at Alex with such admiration, and I love it._

_Seeing him interact with Alex like that makes me want to forgive him and then we can all be a family. I realize that I'm kidding myself. I mean come on. Forgive him? I start to think of why I would do that, I mean he broke my heart so bad that I almost never recovered. I shouldn't have feelings for him. I mean I have a great boyfriend, who I am hoping will just propose soon! I think back to the conversation that I had with Xander on our last date. I remember Xander saying this._

_ "…But Tris, he needs to meet his father." _

_I then realize that I am being selfish. I'm selfish for not letting Alex meet his father. I'm selfish for not telling Tobias that Alex is his kid. But the most selfish act that I have done is not forgiving Tobias._

**_End of Flashback_**

After thinking about how I should tell Tobias that he is Alex's father, I decided that I should just invite him over to dinner again. Maybe this time it won't be as awkward, seeing as we already know about each other's presence in town. I realize that I am getting distracted. I need to focus on getting ready for my date with Xander! I look in my closet and pull out my semi-fancy black dress. (link: cgi/img-set/cid/97851768/id/jE4Q1IEg4xGB_ ) I match it with my nude heels since Xander is a lot taller than me… just like Four. TRIS STOP IT! **(I know that in the picture it isn't this color of heels, but this is how I imagined it.)** I look at myself in the full size mirror in my room. I look hot. I decide that tonight I will try to be a little fancier and put on some light make-up. I go over to my bathroom and grab my bag of what Christina would say, "necessities". **(I'm sorry guys but I am terrible with make-up so… bear with me here.)**I start by putting on some concealer where I need it. After that, I decide that I will put on some dark, red lipstick. After doing a quick look over what I have done, I decide that I look presentable. I grab my keys and say goodbye to Alex.

**Xander's POV (bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I'm getting ready for Tris and I's date. I am so nervous. I finally decided that I should just stop being a coward and propose to her already. I know that it took her a while to even agree to go out with me, but I feel like we are both ready for this step in our relationship. The only thing I'm not sure about is Alex. I feel like he won't accept me because I'm not his real dad. I know I talked to Tris about how Alex should meet his father on our last date, but I am starting to regret it. I know that I shouldn't because it seemed to ease her mind a bit, but I feel like I should be the one who Alex is calling dad. After all, I did wait to be in a relationship with his mom for months after I asked her out. It took some persuading and I'm hoping that she will just say yes to this. Jee wizards, I'm so nervous that I notice that I'm almost late meeting Tris. I decided that I should propose where we had our first date. That was the moment I knew that she was finally ready for a relationship.

I hop into my car and start to head to the diner. I know that it isn't that fancy, but I feel like Tris and I had a special connection there. I park in a place near the front. It isn't that busy, so I'm not as nervous if she says no. At least it won't be in front of a ton of people. _Come on, Xander! Have some faith in yourself! Tris loves you!_ I know that she does love me, but I keep getting the feeling that it might not last. What I'm saying is that I'm scared that if Tris does introduce Alex's dad into the picture, she will start to love him again. I don't know why I'm so afraid of that happening. That's why I felt like I should propose. That and Tris kept dropping 'subtle' hints about marriage. I really need to just go in there!

I get out of the car and see Tris. She looks absolutely stunning. I love that I can call her mine. I hope that soon I'll be able to call her my fiancée.

**Tris POV**

I walk into the diner and wait until Xander comes to go ask the hostess for a table. I feel weird because I'm standing in the middle of the diner, wearing pretty fancy clothes. However, that doesn't matter when I see Xander come in. He's wearing a tux. I don't know why we chose to wear fancy clothes, but I feel like something big is going to happen tonight. I walk over to Xander and we go up to the hostess.

"Table for two, please." Xander asks politely. The hostess nods her head and sits us down, telling us that our waiter will be here in a few moments. I take this as an opportunity to talk to Xander.

"So, what's going on with you? I feel like we haven't been on a date in forever. Even if we talked to each other every day, I still feel like I haven't seen you in a while." I ramble.

"Oh, you know the usual. Work, eating?" He responds nervously.

I don't know why he's so nervous; I mean it's just me.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, if the waiter comes will you ask him for a coke?" I say, while standing up.

"Ya will do." He says with a weird smile. _What's going on?_

I walk into the bathroom and think about why he would be acting this way. Is it a special occasion that I forgot? Is he going to break up with me? I keep thinking about the different reasons why he would be acting this nervous when I notice that I have been in here for a while. I head back to the table to see Xander sitting there, lacing and unlacing his hands while beads of sweat run down his temple. _Why is he so nervous?_ I walk back to the table and he jumps in surprise.

"Thank goodness. I thought you had left. I ordered your coke." He said in a rush, anxiety creeping into his voice.

"Okay, thanks." I reply.

I take a sip of my coke and feel something against my lips that is hard. It's not cold enough to be ice so I look down and what I see makes me scream with excitement.

_An engagement ring!? Yay!_

I look up at Xander and see that he is kneeling in front of me.

"Beatrice Prior, from the moment I met you I wanted to be with you. I know that it took a while for use to finally start dating, but it was worth it. I know that I'm not perfect, but I will try to be perfect for you. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" He asks.

I think about this. I know how much I've wanted this for a while now. Alex and I have talked about this and he already sees Xander as a father figure. I don't know what's holding me back from screaming yes and kissing him until I can't breathe, but then I realize, it's Tobias that's holding me back. I feel like I'm still in love with him, even though he broke my heart into a million pieces. I know that I should be over him, but I'm not. The only way to get over him, is maybe saying yes to Xander.

I look at my now fiancée and say, "Yes."

**I hoped you liked that chapter. This was kind of hard for me to write since I really can't focus today. Sorry for any errors, I'm thinking about editing soon. Also, I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE FOR WHETHER I WRITE THIS STORY ALONE, OR HAVE THE AMAZING AUTHOR, THE KEEPER OF THE ENDS, HELP ME WITH IT. I really don't know why I had that all in caps, but I really do need you guys to vote. I'm also very sorry if any of you wanted Four's POV on anything, but looks like you're just going to have to wait for another update. Anyway, I am working on trying to create an updating schedule, and/ or update more. I will reassure you guys that this is a Fourtris story; I'm just taking it reeeaaaallly slow. Anyway I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**-PansycakeHere**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry about all the confusion with the chapter! I hope you love it! Just to let you know this chapter was written by the great... Keeper of the Ends! Please go look at their stories! They're AMAZING! ENJOY!**

**_Alex_**

Yesterday, Mom came back home blissfully happy, much to my surprise. It turns out, Xander had proposed to Mom. I didn't know what to say; I was grateful Mom could start a new life full of joy, but in my gut I knew that, even though he was a good guy, I didn't like Xander and he really wasn't made for Mom.

However, I know I have no say on what Mom could do or decide on what and how she wants to spend her life. Right now, the only thing mandatory of me is to focus on the only thing that matters right now: school.

Right now, I'm sitting in Miss Benson's biology class learning about the wonders that is evolution of species and classification of animals. It's a miracle that, even wallowing deep in thought, I'm still able to pick up everything she says in that nasal voice. Beside me, my poor, new best friend Noah can't scribble his notes fast enough to catch up with Miss Benson's voice.

An hour later, I still have Algebra 1 and AP Human Geography **(these are actual classes I took) **to get through until I can get P.E. Today in class, Four and Eric are going to let us outside to the football field to play, well, football! Hopefully, that'll be my first practice with Four for football.

As I make my way to Algebra, I bump into the two most insufferable people in history. Payton and Penelope Hayes, the twins who look innocent but are actually, well, deceitful and untrustworthy. Both incredibly attractive, smart, popular and social, they're the high-school stereotypical students. Penelope is the queen bee of the freshman class, girly and stuck-up. Payton owns the army of jocks and athletes, as well as most of the girls' hearts. To the teachers and staff, they're hardworking, bright and absolutely delightful kids. But to the students that know better, they're bitches.

"Watch it, asswipe. You wrinkled up my skirt!" whined Penelope, straightening her flowing black skirt. Payton glared at me, and launched a punch towards me. I ducked down and ran to the class door with an oblivious Noah trailing behind.

Algebra took longer than necessary with graphing expressions, and AP Human Geography was surprisingly a breeze. Thankfully, the bell rang just as I was about to bolt out my chair. Time to go outside!

I meet up with Noah at the boys' locker room doors, where we change into shorts and a t-shirt with the school logo on it, and start to walk towards the exit that leads outside.

"Hey shitfaces!" yells a voice behind us. Payton. "Where are you heading? Class is _in school_." Payton chuckles, as does his minions a few seconds later.

"Dumbass, we're going outside for P.E.," snaps Noah, wording it like he's talking to a three-year-old. Payton bursts out loud, with the other jocks following along, but uncertain as to why. Looking at our confused faces, he moves aside, revealing a badly-wrinkled paper posted to the wall.

_FOUR AND ERIC P.E. CLASS: TODAY'S OUTSIDE MEET CANCELED. REPORT TO GYMNASIUM FOR CLASS._

"Who's the dumbass now, shitface?" smirks Payton, gleefully strolling away in victory. Beside me, Noah blushes in shame.

"Shitface? Ooh, when I'm done with him, he'll know what a shortage is," he fumes.

"Hey, stop it. This is what Payton likes: provoking us. Don't feed into his taunting, that's what he feeds on," I say, grabbing his shoulder to make him listen. Noah relaxes, but still my pep-talk doesn't extinguish the fire.

-PUT PAGE BREAK HERE-

In the gymnasium, I spot Four in his office typing furiously into his laptop, leaving us into the mercy of Mr. Eric.

Eric has us sit on the bleachers, looking professionally pissed off as usual as he explains today's rundown.

"Alright, today, the period will be cut in half: the first half will be our P.E. Time, the second will take place in the multi-purpose room in the back, where you will have the annual Career Day event and some extra other shit." Eric, as I learned, was never afraid to curse in front of us.

Eric threw us some footballs and told us to practice throwing and catching while the multi-purpose room is set up. Thankfully, some football was able to fully relax Noah out.

"So, your mom called my mom yesterday and she woke me up screaming and giggling. What the hell happened to your mom?" grumbled Noah. I noticed Four walking around and examining the other pairs of students, he suddenly stops.

"Um, yeah. Yesterday, my mom's boyfriend proposed to her," I explain. Noah's eyebrows shift, giving me a_Should I give you a congratulations_ look? Behind him, Four begins to tremble, and he abruptly turns and marches straight back to his office.

"Alright, put the footballs back and head to the multi-purpose room NOW!" yells Eric, pointing to the storage room and then the hallway that leads to the multi-purpose room.

We head down the hallway and into the room, where the table and chairs are set so we can see the crowd of people wearing different clothing with different occupations.

"Hello, kids," says a middle-aged man wearing a police officer's uniform, with a real badge. However, he looks like he eats twice the amount of doughnuts a regular person eats in a month.

Officer What's-His-Name begins with what his job is about when I notice someone from the crowd staring at me. A woman, possibly in her mid-to-late thirties and of Hispanic heritage is staring at me in shock. You take one look at her face and see she's desperately trying to hold on to her twenties. No one should have that much plastic surgery. Too-big lips, too-big breasts and too-many nose jobs, she looks like a cross between an old lady and a Barbie.

A firefighter, an entrepreneur, a college professor, engineer, chemist, and more come up to explain their jobs, how they got there, etc. Then the woman comes up. She has stopped looking at me, but rather looks at someone behind me interestingly. One swift turn reveals she's looking at Four, and he looks menacingly.

"Hi everyone!" she exclaims, sounding like an irritating flirt. "I'm Nina Martinez, and I'm a businesswoman."

**_Written by Keeper of the Ends_**


End file.
